Madoka Magica story-Ocs
by AnimegirlHiromi
Summary: Its 2020 and in the town of Tokyo Japan lived the lives of normal teens, when a new force of evil magic have loomed over the town they have no choice but the fight for the safety of people, from magic hunters, Suicide, Nightmares and Killers. Can these new heroes can fight these forces or die trying to. OC needed.


Hiromi- Well I got a lot of OCS, I got four now, from most of my friends and two people from fan fiction also I made a couple of villains

Thanks for your Ocs, guys.

Kuroshibata70 - Jun Ikazawa

Sera Saturn- Anthony Yuki

Prayerless- Natsukawa Satsuki

DarkNatsumi- Minami Sakoko

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**[OP Connect]**

_Kasami was in the park, she just arrived from the future a month ago and have been working with her new partner Anthony. "Anthony, why didn't you use your, proper attacks" said Kasami with a low-tone. "You've changed ever since then, I don't understand why". Anthony glared and gripped his bow and arrow. "You don't know the truth about, magical beings, do you! "Yelled Anthony. Kasami remained silent, and inched towards Anthony as he bowed his head. "If this is what the world will become, of killing and suicide, why do we keep fighting" said Anthony as he shoot an arrow at Kasami who dodge it. Kasami summoned her muskets and kept shooting. "But were fighting to keep people safe from Nightmares and Wraths... for justice" said Kasami as she deflect another arrow. Anthony kept shooting arrows at Kasami who dodge it, but she couldn't dodge this one and got hit with it. Kasami lay on the floor clutching the wound as Anthony held his bow with an arrow holding it to Kasami soul gem. "So you still think, Magic girls help people" said Anthony as he switch to English. "Well, that's a load of bull". He back off and went back to his normal clothes, and walked off. "If we meet again Kasami, I will fight until I kill you". Kasami lay on the floor and sat up until Raibey and Kyubey appeared._

Kasami was on the forest path to school, as Minami rushed to her side. "Minami-san" said Kasami smiling. "How are you today?"

"Good, Kasami-san, why didn't you wake me up?" asked Minami as she looked puzzled. "You were sleepy so I decided to let you sleep in for fifteen minutes, but really you need to learn how to wake up by yourself" said Kasami with a blank face. Kasami pulled out her pocket watch looking at the time and tucked into her uniform. "Crap, were late".

"How can you say that so calmly?" asked Minami with a awkward smile.

(Some magical time skip)

"Kasami-san can I go to the mall with a few friends" said Minami as she talked to her soon to be magic teacher. Kasami nodded. "But you don't have a soul gem yet, if you stumble into Nightmares or Demons, I would be there, but until then get out of there alive".

With that warning Minami ran off. "Your still not done with Miss Yumiko's homework?" asked Amanda looking at Minami who was taping away at her 3D keyboard. Minami looked at Amanda, and snatch a piece of sushi from Amanda's plate. Amanda protested, Anthony chuckled, and Minami snickered, eating the raw fish. "I'm going to the bathroom" said Amanda as she sighed. Minami kept eating her sushi, while keeping the chopsticks in her mouth.

Minami heard screaming outside, and a horde of demons were outside. "What is, causing this negative air?" asked Minami as she ponder. Anthony transformed on the spot and held up his bow/arrow. But the arrow was deflected by a bullet that ricochet off a building towards a demon. "What the..?" yelled Anthony as he glared up. Gravity have been tempered with causing Anthony not to move his legs and Kasami pulled down her googles over her eyes. Kasami fired another bullet she grabbed two musket. "There are too many, what's the source of these negative emotions!?" yelled Kasami frustrated as she held the musket in her hand gritting her teeth, but then halberds rain down from the sky. Kasami landed on a nearby building and spotted a shadow, surround by weapons, when she looked back again that shadow was gone.

Kasami focused as she summoned three muskets and charged forward, shooting she twirled shooting a few more. "Ok time to use my true power" yelled Kasami as she summoned a bunch of Muskeets. The spot cleared and all the negative energy in Kasami's soul gem cleared.

Kasami landed in front of Anthony, and Minami. Kasami snapped her fingers and gravity force returned normal. "The Horde is gone, so if you want you can find another" said Kasami with a blank face as she walked away. "Don't you dare fight me, you must be awfully tired of using all your energy to struggle against my ability" said Kasami as she just smiled with calm eyes, as she use English instead of Japanese. Raibey ran up to Kasami landing on her shoulder as Kasami petted Raibey black fur. "Bye for now" said Kasami as she jumped off the building.

Anthony leaned over the railing, and watch Kasami disappear. "Minami, do you know who she is?" asked Anthony. "Because she was looking at you, also".

"Um...No not at all, Anthony" said Minami wit ha cricket smile. As they walked towards the restaurant, to find Amanda who was waiting for them.

"Raibey did you see everything?" asked Kasami as she looked blankly at the lightened city with Raibey on her shoulder watching Minami through a window from a faraway building. "We have a new magic being, and Minami negative energy is worsening some of it leaked out, that horde was caused by her negative feelings with stress, Kyubey and I have set up a filter for Minami"

"Oh… So what's the cause of Minami's is suffering?" asked Kasami as Raibey rubbed her cheek against Kasami cheek.

"I'm not sure," said Raibey. As the both of them stared off.

[**Ending song Magia**]

* * *

><p>So I know its kinda short but it will work out some how, I will make chapter two better, anyways please forgive me of any grammar mistakes, and not matching up to your Character standards.<p> 


End file.
